winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 616/Script
Zombie Invasion Intro/Recap Narrator: In the Lengendarium World, the Winx found themselves on board the Oculta, a dreaded pirate ship that materializes when the fog rolls in. The Winx search the ship for the Fantasy Emerald until an attack by the Trix and a crew of Zombie Pirates turns their journey into utter chaos. Scene: Calavera's Lengendarium World Musa: The Fantasy Emerald must be on the ship! Captain of the Zombie Pirates: Nobody takes our treasure. Nobody! Argh! Heads up! *The Captain of the Zombie Pirates toss his hat towards Bloom, Musa and Tecna but they manage to dodge it.* Stormy: What? Icy: Huh! Darcy: Check it out. *The Captain of the Zombie Pirates catches his hat back.* Stormy: What was that? Darcy: Beats me. These guys are weird. Icy: '''Oh yoo hoo over here. Come on Trix get them. *Icy uses her power to shoot on one of the pirates.* '''Stella: Yikes! Aisha: Watch out Stella! *The Captain of the Zombie Pirates climbs back up but Darcy and Stormy carry him away.* Stormy: It's almost comical, isn't it? Darcy: Let's get out of here. Tecna: Virtual Protection! Tecna and one Zombie Pirate: Yah! Aisha: Stella, do you need some backup? Stella: I got this one covered. *One Zombie Pirate climbs on the mast and another one swings on on of the ropes.* Stella: Huh? I wasn't expecting that. *The Zombie Pirate on the rope tries to catch Stella, which she avoids by flying up.* Aisha: Water-Rising Ray! Bloom: Flora, you got this one? Flora: Not to worry, Bloom. One Zombie Pirate: Quit while you're ahead, love. You don't stand a chance. Flora: That's what you think. Evergreen Blow! Bloom: Nice one, Flora. Musa: Bloom watch out! *One Zombie Pirate lifts an anchor up above his head ready to throw it.* Bloom: Oh. *The Zombie Pirate throws the anchor at Bloom, but it falls back on his foot.* Bloom: Now let's find that emerald. Icy: Not so fast, Bloom. And just where do you think think you're going? *Icy throws a spell at Bloom, but it hits the flag instead and Eldora teleports.* Eldora: Bloom. *Icy approaches Bloom and Eldora to listen to what they say.* Bloom: Eldora? Eldora: That's funny. I don't remember what I had to say. Oh, yes. Don't overstay your welcome in the Legendarium World or you will become fictional characters forever. Bloom: How much time do we have? Eldora: I'm not sure, but not much. *Eldora teleports back and Icy flies back to Darcy and Stormy.* Icy: Sisters, news flash. If we stay here too long, we'll be stuck in this place forever. Darcy: I'm not spending eternity with these guys. See ya! Stormy: I'm with you, Darcy. *The Trix teleport back. Bloom: We don't have much time. The emerald has got to be here somewhere. Stella: Bright Star! *The spell makes one of the Zombie Pirates fall off the boat, but he succeeds to catch the edge.* Pirate: Yargh! Bloom: Time is wasting. I have to find it. Think, Bloom, think. It has to be here somewhere. Oh. That's it! *Bloom finds the Fantasy Emerald* Bloom: I've got it! Aisha: Whoohoo! Tecna: '''All right, Bloom! '''Flora: Wow, she did it! Musa: Yeah! Stella: Sweet! Bloom: Whew. Just in time too. Magic wands! *The Winx teleport back to Calavera's Cave.* Scene: Calavera's Cave The Winx: Whoaa ! Ahh ! Bloom: If we stuck around a second more we would've become fiction ourselves. Stella: Says who? *Eldora teleports.* Eldora: Yes. Stella: How do you know if we're real now ? Eldora: Well, you tell me. *Eldora pinches Stella's cheek.* Stella: Ouch! *Bloom, Musa, and Aisha laugh.* Eldora: Wonderfully done, my dear. Toodle-ooh! Bloom: Winx, look. The Fantasy Emerald. The first magical object that we'll use to forge the Legendarium Key. Tecna: The sooner we get the second object, the better. Stella: In the meantime, we could all use a little post-pirate beach time. Bloom: Great, let's go find Daphne and the guys. Scene: Calavera's Beach *Daphne and the boys join Nex to a coconut stand called Surf Club.* Owner of the coconut stand: Hey, man, here you go. Nex: Thanks, dude. Best coconut smoothies on the island. Now this is the life. Sky: Don't get too comfortable, Nex! Nex: Ha, I'm just staying hydrated. No biggie. Thoren: Yeah, well, we should be in the Legendarium World helping the Winx. Daphne: Don't worry Thoren. The Winx can take care of themselves. Thoren: That's true. *Daphne takes Thoren's hand and leads him away.* Thoren: Huh? Daphne: Come on. Let's go take a walk together. Thoren: Oh! Whoa, sweet. Hey Daphne, check this out. *Thoren takes a mask and tries it on, which makes Daphne laughs.* Thoren: What? *Daphne continues to laughs.* Daphne: You look the same. *Daphne makes a mirror appear with her magic. Thoren takes off the mask and wears it back while looking in the mirror and laughs.* Thoren: You're right. *One of Sky's boomerangs fly back to him and he catches it.* Sky: It's easy, Riven. It's all in the wrist. See? *Riven takes out his phanto-boomerang.* Riven: I've got this. Once around the tree and back. Piece of cake. *Riven throws his boomerang. The owner of the coconut stand bring two coconut milks.* Owner of the coconut stand: Two coconut milks. Roy: Looks good. I've never had one of these before. *Roy pass the two coconut milks to Helia & Timmy* Nex: Incoming! Sky: Hey, guys, watch out! *Riven's phanto-boomerang hits Roy's coconut milk, making it fall down.* Roy: Huh? Ugh! *Nex laughs.* Nex: And it looks like you'll never have one. *Nex continues to laughs.* Sky: It's an acquired skill. Keep at it Riven. Practice makes perfect! Riven: That was a fluke! Next time, I will so take you down. *Riven leaves.* Roy: So what's the deal with Aisha, anyway? Nex: Hmm? My business. Mind your own! Roy: This is my business, because I care about her. *Nex laughs.* Nex: She likes who she likes. Enough said. For now. Bloom: Hey everyone! We're back! *The Winx walk towards Surf Club to join their friends.* Bloom: We got the Fantasy Emerald. Stella: In spite of a gaggle of Zombie Pirates. Ew! They make my skin crawl. Daphne: Way to go, Bloom! That's incredible. *Bloom laughs.* Scene: Cloud Tower *The Trix appear.* Selina: Ooh, Icy. You're back. Icy: Try to contain your excitement, Selina. Selina: I just thought it would take you longer to finish off the Winx. I mean... Darcy: Well, that's the thing. Stormy: It seems if you stay too long in the Legendarium World... Icy: You don't come back at all. Did that little factoid slip your mind? Selina: Um, I had no idea. It's a good thing you left when you did, then. *Darcy walks towards Selina.* Darcy: Yeah, otherwise, we'd be locked in that book forever. Icy: Luckily, we overheard that little old granny fairy tell the Winx. Selina: Well, if you left before them... *Stormy gasps.* Stormy:'Then they could be trapped in there. Icy: Mm, let's see. *Icy, Darcy and Stormy walk to the crystal ball.* Icy: Magic Eye... show us the Winx. *The Magic Eye shows the Winx, the Specialists, the Paladins and Daphne laughing on Calavera's beach.* Stormy: Oh, man! Scene: Calavera's Beach Stormy: They got out and they found the Emerald. *Bloom shows the Fantasy Emerald to her sister Daphne.* Daphne: Bloom, it's so beautiful. *Riven walks towards Musa.* Riven: Musa. *Musa turns to face Riven.* Musa: Hey. Stella: Let's hit the beach and get a little sun before heading back to Alfea. Yeah. Tecna: But not for too long. We need to find the second magic object. Bloom: And put an end... Scene: Cloud Tower Bloom: ...to the Trix. *Bloom makes the Fantasy Emerald disappear* Icy: Put an end to us? Stormy: Try the other way around, fairy. Icy: Selina, warm up the Legendarium. Send some of those creatures after the Winx. Selina: Which ones? Icy: The Pirate Zombies. Selina: Hmm. Icy: Tell them to get their Fantasy Emerald back, and as a special favor, see if they can make Bloom walk the plank. *Icy, Darcy and Stormy laugh.* Scene: Calavera's Beach Bloom: How's your training been going? Sky: Oh, it's great. I mean, I'm still top of the class. Bloom: Uh-huh. That's awesome. *Daphne and Thoren walk to the coconut stand* Thoren: Hi, we'd like some coconut smoothies. Make it two, please. Owner of the coconut stand: Coming up. *The owner walks to a palm tree.* Daphne: I can't wait to try one. I've heard they're amazing. Thoren: You're gonna love it. *The owner shakes the palm tree, but no coconut fall.* Owner of the coconut stand: Huh? Flora: I think I can help. *Flora uses her magic to the coconut tree.* Flora: Coconuts all around. *Two coconuts fall in the owner's hands.* Flora: There you go. Daphne: Here he comes. Ooh, looks delicious. What a great way to celebrate Bloom finding the Emerald. *Daphne takes the two coconuts.* Daphne: Thank you. *Daphne gives one to Thoren and Aisha, Roy and Nex join them.* Aisha: That looks good. I'll take one too, please. *The owner walks to the palm tree which is shimmering green.* Aisha: Whoa! Check out Flora's growth spell. Roy: Here, let me give you a hand. *Roy climbs on the tree, followed by Nex.* Nex: Heh, I got this, Roy. Roy: Whoa! Oh! *All the coconuts fall, making Roy fall from the tree. Nex catches one but it slip from his hand* Nex: Ah. ooh! The coconuts continue falling, dragging Nex along with them. One coconut falls in Aisha's hand.* Aisha: Got it! This one looks good. Nex: Huh? *Aisha gives the coconut to the owner and he cuts the top off with his hand.* Aisha: Nice moves. Thank you. And thank you guys. I appreciate the effort. *Aisha walks past Bloom and Musa sitting on a deck chair looking at Daphne and Thoren.* Bloom: Oh, look at those two. Musa: Ohh. *Bloom and Musa laugh.* Musa: Mood music. *Musa uses her magic to make amorous pop music play.* Musa: Now that's more like it. Bloom: Oh, how romantic! *Daphne and Thoren stop walking on the beach and look in each other's eyes.* Scene: Cloud Tower *Selina turns the pages of the Legendarium searching for a legend.* Icy: Well, Selina? We're waiting. Selina: This is a story about the pirate ship Occulta, which ruled the Seven Seas for a hundred years. Many pirates were lost, but none ever left the ship, until it finally sank. Now I command the fog to roll in and you, Pirate Zombies. Scene: Calavera's Beach Selina: Come out to play and get your treasure back! *A pirate ship sails in fog to Calavera's beach, the Pirate Captain on the bow.* Captain of the Zombie Pirates: Crew, we'll get our Emerald back and make them pay for it. Charge! *People are walking on the island.* Purple-haired boy: Come on. Brown-haired girl: Can we go to the beach? Purple-haired boy: What? Look! *The purple-haired boy points to the beach.* Black-haired man: Huh? Purple-haired boy: Look! *The purple-haired boy's parents an sister look to see a pirate ship arriving on the beach.* Woman I think they're pirates! Girl: I'm scared! *People scream.* Boy: Run! *Sky, Timmy, Tecna, Riven, Stella and Brandon run to Bloom and Musa.* Sky: What's going on? *Daphne, Thoren Roy, Nex, Helia, Flora and Aisha join Bloom and Musa.* Bloom: Sky, you're never gonna believe this, but that's the Occulta ship! *Zombie Pirates come down the ship and run on the beach.* One Zombie Pirate: Let's get 'em. Daphne: Selina sent it back here to get us. *Zombie Pirates start attacking Calavera inhabitants.* One Zombie Pirate: Gotcha! Thoren: We're just gonna have to take them out first. *Thoren gets his magical hammer out.* Thoren: Earthquake Hammer! *The other Specialists and Paladins get their weapons out.* Flora: We need to protect the island and its people. Bloom: And drive the zombies back. Daphne and Aisha, come with me. The rest of you, go with the guys. *Daphne starts transforming* Daphne: Daphne, Nymph of Sirenix! *Daphne is transformed* Bloom: Magic Winx Bloomix! *The Winx start transforming* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! *The Winx are transformed. The boys are fighting with some Zombie Pirates.* Bloom: Let's do this, Winx! Captain of the Zombie Pirates: Yargh! Get'em! *People scream and run away.* Woman: Help! Watch out! Musa: Infinite Echo! Women: Yeah! Man: Yeah! Way to go, Winx! *Musa greets the people she saved from some Pirate Zombies.* Captain of the Zombie Pirates: I am getting sick of these butterfly ladies. *He takes his hat off and throws it to Musa.* Captain of the Zombie Pirates: Take that! Bloom: Volcanic Attack! *Bloom's spells destroys the Pirate Captain's hat.* Captain of the Zombie Pirates: Agh! Me hat! Me bought thats! Aisha: Cover it with this. Water Bolt! *Aisha's spell destroys the Pirate Captain.* Red Head-banded Zombie Pirate: Get the Emerald! I'll avenge your captain! *The Zombie Pirate jumps and try to hit Aisha and Tecna with his saver.* Tecna: Missed me. Over here. And here. *Tecna destroys the Zombie Pirate with a spell. Timmy destroys a few more Zombie Pirates. A gang of Zombie Pirates approach a family of Calavera. Sky lands in front of it and fights the Zombie Pirates.* Riven: Two for you. Sky: It's not a competition, Riven. Riven: You always say that when you win, but not for long. Red Head-banded Zombie Pirate: You're trapped. *The red Head-banded Zombie Pirate disarms Sky.* Red Head-banded Pirate Zombie: Try fighting without your sword. *Riven destroys the Zombie Pirate with his phanto-boomerang.* Riven: Score! Sky: Nice shot, Riven! *Sky takes his sword back. The family is pursued by Zombie Pirates as they try to run away from the beach.* Purple-haired boy: Pirates! Help us! *Riven destroys the three Zombie Pirates pursuing the family.* Riven: Three zombies. Total: four. Sky: We have to protect the villagers, not challenge each other. *People run away from the Occulta pirate ship and the beach screaming.* Woman: They're getting closer! Man: They're gaining on us! Hatted Zombie Pirate: Come here, little fairy. Don't be shy. *Flora prepares to attack. The Zombie Pirate lifts an anchor up above his head to throw it at Flora, but it's weight makes the Zombie Pirate fall in the water.* Flora: Oh, well, that was easy. Sky: Don't give up, guys! Thoren: Earthquake Hammer! *Thoren destroys a Zombie Pirate. Bloom and Aisha destroy two more with their spells. Next destroys another one with his magical spear. A Zombie Pirate jumps toward Nex.* Aisha: Nex, watch out! *Aisha prepares to throw spell to the Zombie Pirate, but Roy destroys it before her with his magical sword. Roy is disarmed and thrown to the ground by another Zombie Pirate, which is destroyed by Nex.* Roy: Thanks, Nex. And nice moves. Aisha: You know, you two make a pretty good team. *The Winx fly above the port.* Man: Get 'em, Winx! Woman: The Winx! Bloom: There are even more zombies than before! *More Zombie Pirate get out of the ship.* Daphne: Dance of Leaves. *Daphne's spell destroys one zombie.* Bloom: Way to go, Daphne! *Daphne laughs and gasps.* Daphne:'''Bloom, watch out! Ugh! *Daphne throws a spell to a Zombie Pirate that was about to attack.* '''Black Head-banded Zombie Pirate: Yah! *Daphne's spell destroys the Zombie Pirate.* Bloom: Wow! You're good. Thoren: Earthquake Hammer! *Thoren destroys a few Zombie Pirates.* Thoren: They keep popping up all over the place. *People scream and run away being pursued by Zombie Pirates.* Woman: They're everywhere! Bloom: There's only one way we're going to beat these Zombie Pirates. People of Calavera island, we must work together! I know. Hmm... *Bloom glows pink.* Bloom: Friendship Flame! *Bloom's spell falls like dust on Calavera's inhabitants. Golden fairy wings grow in their back.* Woman: Wow! Bloom: Now everyone, together! *Bloom the winged Calavera inhabitants throw a spell at the Zombie Pirates.* One Zombie Pirate: Agh! Another Zombie Pirate: Get out of here! *All the Zombie Pirates return to the Occulta ship and go away from the island. Bloom and the winged Calavera inhabitants land.* Stella: You did it, Bloom. *Bloom and Stella high-five.* Bloom: We did it, all of us. Man: Yeah! *The Calavera inhabitants cheer and laugh.* Man: That was awesome! *The Winx de-transformed.* Stella: Finally, some quality beach time. Brandon: Here's to you, Stella. It doesn't get any better than this. *Daphne walks to Thoren.* Red-haired woman: Watch this! Daphne: Hey, Thoren, you still wearing that mask from the Surf Club? Thoren: Uh, huh? Oh, yeah. Let me take it off for you, Daphne. *Not actually wearing a mask, Thoren passes his hand down in front of his face.* Thoren: Better? Daphne: Perfect. *Daphne laughs. Aisha Roy and Nex are on a high rock.* Roy: So we race to the buoy and back? Nex: Yeah, and the winner gets served coconut smoothies for the rest of the day. *Aisha laughs.* Aisha: I hope you're not thirsty, guys, 'cause this race is all mine. Nex: Let's do it. Ready. Set. Go! Bloom: Go, Aisha! *Bloom, Stella and Brandon laugh. Stella and Brandon dance, each holding a coconut smoothie. Daphne and Thoren also laugh, drinking a coconut smoothie.* Bloom: I can't think of anyone I'd rather fight Zombie Pirates with. *Sky laughs.* Sky: Same here. Using your Friendship Flame was a great idea. It brought us all together quite nicely today. Musa: Hmm. *Musa laughs, makes upbeat rock music play with her magic and dances.* Musa: Yeah. *Sky holds out his hand to Bloom.* Sky: Shall we? Bloom: But of course. *Bloom takes Sky's hand and they start to dance and laugh.* Scene: Cloud Tower *The Trix see Sky and Bloom laughing and dancing in the Magic Eye.* Stormy: Enjoy your fun while you can, fairies. Darcy: When you go back to the Legendarium World, we'll be there waiting for you. Icy: And we'll make sure that your visit there is a permanent one. *Selina walks chuckling.* Ending Narrator: Now that they have the Fantasy Emerald, the Winx must track down the Silver Spear, the next item needed to forge the Lengendarium Key. To obtain the Spear, the Winx travel to Fearwood Forest in Canada to find the Silver Totem. Little do they know, the town of Fearwood is linked to a terrible curse. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts